Seven Days
by SummerSweetMelody
Summary: One week after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Bill finds her and his brother, Charlie in bed together...THIS IS A ONESHOT!


**A/N: i don't own HP or anything relating to him...blah blah blah...** PLEASE COMMENT!

Seven days. One week. Just one. That's all the time it took for my brother, whom I was once so close to, to hate me. 

It's my fault, I know, that he's here. In my room, holding his wand to my throat. My fault that our family is now torn in two. Most are on Bill's side, against me. On second thought, they are all against me. Perhaps not Percy though, for none of us have herd of him since Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I'll never know for sure.

I look up into Bill's eyes and see that he's on the very brink of tearing up. Then my glance shifts to the corner of my bedroom at the burrow. There, standing with a bed sheet wrapped around her body stands the beautiful, blonde, Fleur Delacour.

"Charlie!" Bill screams, bringing his face closer to mine as I am forced to look back up at him. "How could you do this to me?" he was now whispering to me. "I'm your _brother_. Your _brother_!" He is holding me by the collar of my tee shirt, and shaking me says, "How could you do this to your _brother_?"

The truth was that I didn't know. I didn't know why things spun out of control this past week. Or why it had even started. I thought really hard about the past week, and everything that led up to where I was now. Standing in my room with my brother's wife who I had just been in bed with.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out, my mouth was too dry. I tried conjuring some saliva, and finally was able to say, "Bill," although it was scarcely a whisper.

"Can you explain this to me Charlie? How did this happen?" Bill asked, I could tell that he was about ready to break down. I could hear sobs coming from Fleur's corner, and knew she would be no help with all of this.

Then I remembered what led up to tonight. Why I had been sleeping with Bill's wife.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day of the wedding was here and everything went smoothly. I was Bill's Best Man and managed to not loose the ring. At the reception, they had the game where all the girls took a turn dancing with Bill and all the guys danced with Fleur. We were standing in line, me behind George and with Fred in front of him.

"Guess there's no longer any hope they will break up," George said, turning to me. "Bit of a pity really." Then he cut in on Fred and I was left starring at Fleur, considering what to say to welcome her into our family, someone should at least make her feel welcome. When I figured it out, I cut in on George and started to slow dance with my new sister-in-law.

"Well, err, welcome to the family Fleur," I said, smiling at her and staring into her beautiful eyes and studying her flawless face.

"Thank you," she replied in her cute French accent. Wow, was she pretty. Bill was so lucky to have her.

Before I knew it, her father cut in on me and I was forced to let go of her waist and walk away. For some strange reason, I felt incredibly sad to leave her, like I couldn't have enough of her.

After the wedding, Bill and Fleur traveled back to the Burrow with the family where they were going to stay for a week before leaving on their honeymoon to Italy. Many times throughout the week, Fleur and I would be alone in the same room, where all we ever did was stare into each other's eyes, never talking.

Last night, I had gone down to the kitchen at around one in the morning. I figured I would be alone for a midnight snack of some chocolate cake, but when I reached the kitchen, I saw that Fleur was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of her, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Startled, I walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her. "What is the matter, Fleur?" I asked, completely forgetting my hunger.

"'S Bill," she sobbed. "I don't know if he is ze right one for me anymore! I think ve rushed into zis far to quickly."

She then did something so unexpected, that I could never have thought it even in my wildest dreams. She leaned over to me and grabbed my head with her hands. The she did it. The thing that started the whole predicament. She kissed me. And when I say 'kiss' I mean she full out stuck her tongue down my throat, choking me. I pulled away to catch my breath, but something, some kind of magic, drew me to her once again. Lips locked, we made out in the kitchen. Right there at the table.

Then I heard a voice in the back of my head. It was telling me to stop, reminding me of Bill. _Oh my gods _I thought, _Bill! What was I doing_? I pulled away quickly, and before I could make the mistake again, I ran up the stairs, no longer hungry for the cake I had previously yearned for.

I avoided both Bill and Fleur today, leaving early for Diagon Alley, to run errands for Mum. I busied myself all day, saying I needed to get ready to go back to my job in Romania, which was conveniently true.

Tonight I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking of Fleur and what I did to Bill, and how mad he would be, ever he found out. It was almost midnight when I heard her footsteps outside my closed door. Then came her knock. I rolled out of bed to open the door for her and she instantly came in and plopped down on my bed, once again in tears.

"I am a 'orrible person Charlie!" she said. Not sure of what to do, I sat beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Vat is I going to do? I can't tell Bill, he'd be so hurt," she sobbed, obviously referring to last night.

"Its ok, he won't find out," I tried to calm her down some, but then it happened.

Before I knew it, both of our clothes were off and we were entangled with each other under my sheets, kissing and making love.

I was the first to hear it. Bill was walking up the hallway towards my open door. I threw Fleur off the bed and struggled to put on my boxers and tee shirt before Bill appeared at my door, an expression of shock taking over his face. Fleur had crawled into a corned and wrapped the sheet that was once over our naked bodies around her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now we are here, and I am still unable to answer Bill. It really wasn't my fault come to think of it. But there is no way he could ever understand that.

Once again I stare into his eyes, which are now filled with rage from my lack of answer. "Charlie," he sighed. "Are you going to answer me or not? How could you do this to me? I'm your _brother_!" He was now shouting and before I could do anything to stop him, he fired a curse right at my throat, and my whole world went black.

The End


End file.
